


Sleep With Me: It’s Good For Your Health

by multi_angxls



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, Buffy Driscoll - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multi_angxls/pseuds/multi_angxls
Summary: Cyrus stays up late to finish an assignment which leaves him exhausted and in desperate need of a nap when T.J. walks in the room looking for somewhere to study.This is my first Tyrus fic and it’s just a ficlet but it has a lot of fluff in it so enjoy :)





	Sleep With Me: It’s Good For Your Health

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I promise this is a PG fic, my mind just went in the gutter for the title and also one other reference in the story ok anyway enjoy!

No matter how big or small the assignment was, Cyrus somehow always managed to put off doing his homework until the night before it was due. On this particular night, it was his english essay. So, when he jolted awake at 1:00 am and remembered that it was due second period, he made the stupid decision to stay awake the rest of the night and finish it. Sure, it wouldn’t be his best work, but if he stayed awake and focused, he could pull of a solid B minus. So that’s what he did.

 

His fingers flew over the keyboard in a frenzy. What felt like ten minutes of work turned into hours, and suddenly it was already time to get ready for school. He pulled on some jeans and a button-up, and brushed his teeth. There were dark circles under his eyes from the hours of sleep he had lost, but he was rushing to get ready and didn’t notice. He grabbed his essay off of his bedside table and shoved it in his bag, hugging his mother goodbye before rushing out the door. 

 

“Alright,” he sighed. “Today is going to be gr--” his sentence was interrupted by his own exhausted yawn. He shrugged it off, trying to stay as upbeat as possible. 

 

First period came, or at least he thought it did. It was all kind of a blur. He had been trying so hard to stay awake that he had barely heard a word the teacher had said. Then came second period. English. His essay was rough around the edges, but for something written before the crack of dawn, it was pretty good. He handed it in with as much cheery confidence as possible. Andi and Buffy were eyeballing him in shock at the level of composure and energy he had managed to keep throughout the day.

 

They had not reacted well to his nighttime adventures.

 

“Cyrus! You need your sleep, it’s important for your health!” Buffy told him. Andi nodded in agreement. They were walking down the hallway, although Buffy and Andi had to walk at a considerably slower pace since Cyrus was practically dragging himself through the halls.  

 

“I know, ok? I’ve tried, but I can’t fall back to sleep. Even Mrs. Kaminsky’s boring lessons couldn’t put me to sleep!” Cyrus groaned. His false upbeat energy had begun to fade. He was tired, but there was no way he would be able to sleep in class without getting in trouble, so he had no choice but to stay awake. 

 

Thankfully lunchtime came, but a new problem arose as his stomach began to grumble. He made his way to the student lounge where the good vending machines were. He impatiently dug through his pockets for some coins and pushed them into the slot

 

“Hmm… B7? No, C13…” he muttered to himself.  _ Cheese Puffs _ . His fingers pushed desperately at the buttons, eager to get his food. He found his favourite couch in the lounge and sat down, stuffing his mouth with puffs until his fingers were covered with orange powder. It felt good to have some kind of food in his stomach, and he felt his mood improve a little. He remembered when T.J. had offered him a Cheese Puff. It was when they first started to become really close, and he couldn’t help but smile at that memory. Things were so great between them lately, but Cyrus had a feeling that the reason why his heart skipped a beat every time T.J. smiled at him in the halls wasn’t because he thought of him as a “buddy”. He had been down that road of having an unrequited crush before with Jonah, and it did him no good to fall back into those habits. He didn’t want to embarrass himself, and there was no point in pining if he wasn’t absolutely sure that T.J. felt the same way. It wasn’t fair to himself. 

 

As if on cue, T.J. walked into the room, carrying a pile of math worksheets and textbooks that went up to his forehead. He walked cautiously as the books wobbled back and forth. 

 

“T.J.?” Cyrus peered around the stack of math sheets to see a struggling and bashful T.J.

 

“Oh, hey! Don’t mind me I’m just trying to--” his stack wobbled and he scrambled to catch the book that fell off from the top. He huffed in defeat, “--yeah ok, maybe I need some help.” Cyrus giggled, taking half the pile and carrying it over to the couch he was sitting at beforehand. T.J. carried his half over as well and crashed down onto the couch. 

 

“So… what  _ is _ all of this?” Cyrus asked, partly in awe, partly in amusement. 

 

“Well I have a math test last period and I’m trying to cram in some studying.”

 

“Are you trying to memorize every equation ever? Because I don’t think you’ll have to know this much for the test!”

 

“Well I don’t know, I got really nervous and grabbed all the stuff I could find.” T.J.’s breath started to speed up, and Cyrus noticed him starting to panic. He placed a hand on T,J.’s shoulder to comfort him. “Hey, everything’s going to be okay,” he reassured him. “Here, I’ll help you sort through all of this stuff. By the end, you’re going to feel extremely confident going into that test and that is a Cyrus Goodman guarantee.” Cyrus wasn’t quite sure if his brain was even awake enough to  know what two plus two was, but around T.J. he suddenly felt very awake, and  _ very _ aware that his hand was still on his shoulder. T.J., finally giving in, accepted Cyrus’s offer. 

 

For most of the lunch period they sat together, their shoulders touching, mostly keeping their conversation on what he needed to know for the test and tips to help memorize equations.  _ Mostly _ . 

 

Halfway through their lunch break, T.J. looked at Cyrus and suppressed a giggle, which Cyrus immediately questioned. “What was that for?” 

 

“Nothing,” T.J. started. “It’s just… you have cheese puff powder on your face.” 

 

“Oh, where?” Cyrus blushed as his hands brushed across his face trying to find the spot.

 

“Just right--,” T.J. said, and he lifted his hand up to help him. His hand held Cyrus’s cheek in its palm and his thumb brushed swiftly and softly over his face, and Cyrus felt his face turn red. There was a fluttery tingle in his stomach that, if he didn’t know any better, he would call butterflies. “--there.” T.J. looked right at Cyrus and smiled timidly. Cyrus noticed how green T.J.’s really were. Looking into them felt so calming and so intense at the same time, and exhaustion fell over him like a wave. He yawned again, trying to cover it up.

 

T.J. broke the silence. “You look really tired, are you sure you don’t want to take a nap or something?” 

 

“No, no! I’m fine,” Cyrus muttered, his eyes shutting. “We still… have some... material to cover and…” his speech slowed down and he let his shoulders shift around so that he could place his head on T.J.’s shoulder, and before he could finish his sentence he had fallen fast asleep. 

 

“Cyrus?” T.J. whispered. He peered down with one eye at the brown-haired boy sleeping on his shoulder; so peaceful, so innocent. T.J. blushed just looking at him. He worried that he would wake Cyrus up and thought he should let him take a nap on his own, but for some reason, he ended up listening to the small part of him that wanted to stay there forever, just him and Cyrus. As time passed, he shifted a little to clear the math sheets off of the couch and move around so that he was in a position that was equally as comfortable as Cyrus was. Eventually, once he had settled down next to him and was sure he was asleep, he took Cyrus’s hand and held it gently in his before dozing off peacefully. 

 

  * ~• 



 

The first sound that Cyrus woke up to was the sound of scuffling feet. Then, the most horrid sound rang through the school and sent a shiver down his spine.  _ The bell _ . It was followed by a silence that hushed over the school in a few minutes.  _ Oh my god _ , he thought.  _ How is break already over? What happened _ ? He looked down and saw a groggy, half-asleep T.J. holding his hand. His face went red with embarrassment. He must have accidentally done that while they were sleeping. Cyrus took his free hand and tapped him gently on the shoulder to wake him up. He groaned and opened his eyes a little. 

 

“Hey,” he mumbled, sitting up. “How long were we asleep?” He looked around the room and outside at the lack of people in the halls. He checked his phone for the time. “Oh no.” 

 

“I know,” Cyrus replied. His eyes went wide. “This is bad. This is really bad.” 

 

“I have my math test in 10 minutes!” T.J. realized. He jolted up in his seat and scrambled to get all of his notes in order. Cyrus helped him and grabbed his stuff as well. T.J. and Cyrus ran out the door and into the hallways. They reached the second floor and were about to part ways, when T.J. turned around quickly. They were both out of breath. 

 

“Oh wait! Cyrus?” He was panting. They were both out of breath from sprinting up the stairs at high speed. 

 

“Yeah?” They had both begun to walk away backwards, distancing themselves only slightly but still keeping eye contact. 

 

“Do you wanna go out on a date with me?” 

 

“Yes,” he exhaled. 

 

“Ok,” said T.J. He turned around while running down the empty hallways to shout, “I’ll pick you up at eight!” Cyrus nodded goodbye. His brain, still in the process of walking up, hadn’t quite registered what the  _ living heck _ had just happened, but as he turned around, his cool demeanor flew out the door and was replaced by his eyes going wide. The conversation felt so quick and casual that he was just now realizing that  _ T.J. Kippen _ had asked him out. 

 

_ Oh. My. God. _

 

He felt like he could fly, like he could walk on water, like he could throw a giant rock, and T.J. made him feel those things. 

 

T.J. Kippen made him feel alive, and that was all that mattered. 

 

Cyrus arrived late to class, stumbling in the classroom and grabbing the seat next to Buffy quickly, ignoring Mr Redmond’s comments on tardiness. 

 

“Where have you been?! It’s not like you to miss class,” she asked. 

 

“I know I’m sorry, I slept with T.J.,” he started. 

 

“ What?!” Buffy’s eyes went wide. 

 

“Ugh wait no! I meant that I fell asleep with him while helping him study for a test, get your mind out of the gutter, woman!”

 

They giggled, and Buffy was now able to relax a little. “So,” she singsonged. “You and T.J., huh?” 

 

“Yeah…” he started with caution. “He  _ may _ have just asked me out.” Cyrus, knowing Buffy all to well, covered her mouth with his hand immediately after he said that. His guess was correct: the muffled screams were trapped inside her mouth, and died down once she could finally ask a question calmly. 

 

“T.J. Kippen asked you out? I can’t believe it! I didn’t even know he was— wow!” 

 

“I know, I didn’t either!” Cyrus smiled. 

 

“Huh. I guess he really has changed, hasn’t he?” Buffy asked. 

 

“He has.” He smiled and he didn’t stop. He didn’t care how boring his classes were, he was so damn happy. He was already trying to guess where T.J. would take him for their first date. 

 

He and T.J. sat in their separate classrooms just down the hall from one another, smiling and blushing profusely the rest of the afternoon. Cyrus just had the best sleep he had in days, and T.J. felt fairly confident in his math test, thanks to the Cyrus Goodman guarantee. Life was good. 

 

_ Ah _ , Cyrus thought to himself.  _ Getting a few hours of sleep really does work wonders, doesn’t it?  _


End file.
